


where are you

by rainingooblah



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Langst, M/M, Skype, come home klance comic, klance comic, klangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 17:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16916793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainingooblah/pseuds/rainingooblah
Summary: lance sends a string of messages to keith's old skype





	where are you

 

Please.. I want to reconnect with you again…

12:51:53 AM

 

Are you okay

12:56:25 AM

 

Keith, it's been ... a long time. I miss you. A lot. I'm sorry 

12:57:56 AM

  
  


Call to  **Keith** , no answer.                                                                                            12:58:46 AM

  
  


Let me re-introduce myself,,, catch you up.  Hi, I'm Lance. Lives in Spain. Love video games and cats and sharks and the ocean water. I'll be 18 tomorrow.. Or Today, technically. I didn't graduate early like I thought I would. Almost did though. I did end my relationship a couple months after I talked about it with you. I felt guilty. Even now 

1:02:20 AM

  
  


When you disappeared, I never used Skype again. Until now, I had a sudden thought that maybe I might have a message from an old contacts? I was wrong. And all I found was you in my favourites

1:04:25 AM

  
  


i just had a horrible thought that you might be dead... please tell me youre okay 

1:05:48 AM

  
  
  


Do you still live in our hometown…? Please talk to me

1:06:17 AM

  
  


please 

1:06:41 AM

  
  


im reading our old messages. im so sorry i cant stop crying im trying to find you on i hope thats okay

1:09:47 AM

  
  
  


you were my best friend 

1:10:59 AM

 

"Call ended, duration 6:34:17" 

1:13:23 AM

  
  


please accept my friend request

1:15:04 AM

 

Did you ever get a dog?

1:19:23 AM

 

you probably dont even use skype anymore huh…

1:24:34 AM

 

Call to  **Keith** , no answer.                                                                                               1:30:36 AM 

  
  


i just tried to call you. it says youre offline 

1:31:19 AM

 

Call to  **Keith** , no answer.                                                                                               1:32:02 AM

  
  


i cant find you anywhere.... please... please

1:32:43 AM

  
  


i sent you a link to this MASSIVE totoro bed that was like 300 bucks and i still havent been able to get it haha…

1:37:11 AM

  
  


I LIED I DONT LIKE SPIDERS LMAO they actually scare the shit out of me but they can be cute,... 

1:37:58 AM

  
  


did you ever read the outsiders? 

1:39:06 AM

 

at first i was so pissed off but now i know it was because i was so so so hurt. you were my best friend... please..

1:41:01 AM

 

i miss you i miss you i miss you i miss you i miss you i miss you i miss you i miss you i miss you i miss youi miss you i miss you i miss you i miss you i miss youi miss you i miss you i miss you i miss you i miss youi miss you i miss you i miss you i miss you i miss youi miss you i miss you i mis 

1:44:11 AM

  
  


Ive never ever erver ever have been disappointed in or of you, you know? You were literally my best friend, I like.. loved you so much I still do i want to be your best friend again

1:46:00 AM

 

t i am praying and praying and praying that you;ll come back one day

1:47:08 AM

  
  


im sorry i burned our house down in minecraft 

1:51:27 AM

  
  


GOD I WAS SO STUPID AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH 

1:54:26 AM

  
  


Keith, I apologize profusely for my mistakes and constantly constantly nagging for attention that you were my friend and nothing was wrong between us and because of it we stopped talking? I fucking miss you I fucking miss you so much 

1:55:22 AM 

 

Call to **Keith** , no answer.                                                                                                                                1:59:52 AM

Call to  **Keith** , no answer. 2:02:13 AM

Call to  **Keith** , no answer.                                                                                                                                2:03:06 AM

Call to  **Keith** , no answer. 2:03:26 AM 

Call to  **Keith** , no answer. 2:03:50 AM

 

Please…

2:05:03 AM

  
  


Call to  **Keith** , no answer. 2:09:59 AM 

 Call to  **Keith** , no answer. 2:10:14 AM 

 

Keith

2:13:48 AM

  
  


please please please

2:14:21 AM

  
  


I am going to try and sleep... It's 2am for me... I miss you Keith please… I’m coming home...

2:17:26 AM

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked this, please read our comic on instagram @comehomeklance ! This is for that comic


End file.
